Ace Witches: Sitting Duck
by GarudaTeam
Summary: well this is my first fanfic Story and i hope you like my story and Anime and the Project aces and by the way i don't know what else i would put here in some Stories i read there's some All rights reserve thing am i suppose to put that too? let me know.


Ace Witches

Chapter One: Sitting Duck

April 23,1991

Wilma: I was just a child when the stars fell from the skies.

Wilma: But i Remember how they built a cannon to destroy them.

Wilma: And in turn how that cannon brought war upon us.

Wilma: War was an abstract idea, nothing more than a show on TV.

Wilma: As a child, I only saw it as something that happen in some far away land...

Wilma: Until that final day of summer...

Wilma: One day while on my way to school, I looked up in the skies.

Wilma: A sound like distant thunder.

Wilma: In the blue skies far above me, Contrails drew dizzying circles around in a crazy waltz.

Wilma: A battle in the beautiful skies far away...

Wilma: I could not tear my gaze away from them.

Wilma: A deafening roar.

Wilma: And then sharp silhouttes appeared, as if to graze the hills, and streaked past me.

Wilma: The Fighter and the Witch Played the cat or mouse in turn as they climbed swiftly into the sky.

Wilma: One fleeing plane fell out of the skies, spiraling and spewing orange flames to crash by the cape.

Wilma: The same cape where my family lived.

Wilma: Now they only live in my memories of days past.

Wilma: The Witch circled around to confirm the kill.

Wilma: And on her Striker Unit there was a large number "13" emblazoned in yellow.

Wilma: I will never forget this.

Wilma: The Allies retreated across the ocean before the onslaught of the enemy.

Wilma: Our little town in the heart of the mainland, fell into deep isolation.

Command: Four years after the planetfall of the Liberion 1994XFO4 asteroids.

Command: Stonehenge, the Rebel Witches weapon of mass destruction, was originally built to shoot down asteroids.

Command: Upon discovering its potential as an anti-aircraft weapon, the Rebel Witches ruled the skies over the mainland.

Command: The ISAF's (Independent States Allied Forces) attempts to destroy Stonehenge through air strikes failed.

Command: As a result, strategic Positions on the mainland were lost. This in turn forced ISAF to evacuate form East Coast to North Point.

Command: ISAF GHQ (Genereal Headquarters) is regrouping its remaining combat forces at North Point.

Command: However, The Rebel Witches control most parts of the mainland, and they have forward deployed bombers to Rigley Air Base, a former ISAF facility.

Command: This Bomber Force will attempt to deal a lethal blow to the ISAF at North Point from this strategic position.

*At the Briefing Room: 1405 hrs*  
Command: Here is the current sitrep and your orders for deployment effective immediately.

Command: Enemy Agents destroyed our early warning radar network, allowing several Bear bombers to penetrate our airspace.

Command: In 15 minutes, we expect this bomber formation to strike Allenfort Air Base, and then move on to targets at North Point.

Command: Our air defense forces are extremely weak at this point in time. Hence out GHQ is a sitting duck.

Command: It is mission Critical that you destroy the bombers and neutralize the threat before they get past Newfield Island.

Command: Remember, You are the first line of defense for North Point, and the fate of ISAF lies in your hands.

*In fliet deck*  
Control Tower: Mobius 1 you are cleared for take off!

Control Tower: Mobius One take off immediately to clear the fliet line!

*Mission starts*  
AWACS: Awacs here. Callsign SkyEye Do you read?

Mobius 1: I read you loud and clear.

AWACS: Your Callsign will be Mobius One. We'll refer to you by this name at all times.

Mobius 1: Roger that SkyEye.

AWACS: Six bombers on Vector 360 confirmed. Continue north to intercept.

Mobius 1: Copy.

AWACS: Today's my birthday! A victory sure would be nice.

AWACS: Mobius One, Engage.

Rebel Witch: Don't underestimate them.

Mobius 1: Locked on target!

Rebel Witch: A bomber's been hit!

AWACS: confirmed Bomber is Destroyed.

Rebel Witch: There's our welcoming party

Bomber: Let your Witch escorts handle them.

AWACS: Missles away.

Rebel Witch: Gray 2's been hit! Hurry! Eject!

Mobius 1: Bogey locked...firing!

AWACS: Mobius One shot down a bear!

Bomber: This is Gray one dammit, we still have a payload to deliver.

Rebel Witch: His mine, Im on his tail.

Rebel Witch: Fox 2!

AWACS: Warning, missile!

Mobius One: Evasive maneuver successful!

AWACS: 2 Targets remaining.

Rebel Witch: Bandit's right on me!

AWACS: fox two!

AWACS: Missed.

Mobius One: Locked...firing!

Rebel Witch: I've taken damage! can't maintain course!

AWACS: Mobius One Fox kill!

Mobius One: locked on Bomber.

AWACS: Fox two.

AWACS: Mobius One shot down a bear!

Bomber: Mayday! Mayday!, This is Gray 3. We're hit can't maintain altitude. Eject! Eject!

Mobius One: Locked on target...Missiles away!

Rebel Witch: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! this is Red 9! I have no control! Ejecting!

Bomber: 8 miles to the target.

AWACS: Radar lock.

Bomber: 5 miles out from first target. Line up. Open bomb bay doors.

Mio: Mobius One missle! missle!

Bomber: 2 miles

Friend: Strange seeing fighters out this far.

Rebel Witch: This ain't mainland. Watch out for sharks if you go down feet wet.

Bomber: Target on the nose.

AWACS: Bandit at 5 o'clock.

Minna: Don't be predictable in heading or altitude when they close in.

AWACS: Bandit confirmed at vector 350

Mobius One: Fox 2! Fox 2!, Missle hit!

Rebel Witch: Ugh!

AWACS: Your in gun range.

Mobius One: Firing!

Rebel Witch: AGH! IM HI- *static*

AWACS: Good job Mobius One!

Allenfort: SkyEye this is Allenfort. Got visual on the downed bombers.

Allenfort: Whose kill was that? Make sure to thank him.

Shirley: That's a round up! Let's go on home!

Command: thanks to your efforts, the enemy bombers strike was averted.

Command: However, our victory will be meaning less should you fail on the next mission.

*Few Hours Later on the heart of the mainland*  
Harry: The war seemed to unfold in the blink of an eye.

Wilma: I don't remember exactly when the forces from the west occupied my town;

Wilma: I was too busy scanning the skies day after day, waiting to "Yellow Thirteen" to reappear.

Wilma: Before i knew it, everything changed.

Wilma: the language they taught us at school... Our friendly local sheriff "disappeared" and was replaced by foreign MP Witches.

Wilma: In the begnning, some people secretly tuned into broadcasts from North Point on their parabolic antennas.

Wilma: But as time passed, the broadcast no longer came in; maybe the satellites were destroyed.

Wilma: All non-military computer networks were shut down.

Wilma: Gasoline was rationed to civilians.

Wilma: Though we lived in the 21st century, we were reduced to using crystal radios and horse-drawn carts.

Wilma: I moved in with my uncle in town who used to be a taxi driver.

Wilma: out of gasoline and out of work, my uncle did nothing but to drown himself in drink.

Wilma: I earned my keep by playing the harmonica in the the town bar, the one thing i was good at.

Wilma: I'd play for sullen occupation soldiers in exchage for their charity in loose change, and used the money to support my uncle and myself.

Wilma: My uncle trash talked the barkeep who catered to the enemy soldiers, but he never refused the money I brought home.

Wilma: As for myself I had a crush on the barkeep's only Son, who was a little older than me.

Wilma: Another day Passed yet still no sign of the Witch, Yellow Thirteen, in the skies above our town.

*End*  
[Continue?...]


End file.
